The Vanderbilt Institute for Clinical and Translational Research (VICTR) has been established as a vibrant and nurturing home for clinical and translational science. In four years, VICTR has become firmly integrated into the Vanderbilt, Meharry Consortium providing a focus for enhanced clinical and translational research for all disciplines and creating, organizing and making available clinical and translational science tools, methods, resources and educational programs. We have streamlined administrative processes and promoted the translational spirit of the CTSA. The innovations and improvements pursued have enabled both research and researchers to thrive: over 600 investigators were supported by VICTR last year. Through the support of the CTSA, the services offered have been expanded, have been used more frequently and have been used across the consortium. These services have been accessed by all relevant disciplines within Vanderbilt and Meharry and by researchers at every stage of their career. The specific aims of our renewal proposal are to: 1) Systematically remove impediments to research translation; 2) Create and make available novel, research-enabling infrastructure and resources; 3) Train the next generation of investigators; 4) Engage and involve the local community; and 5) Define and continuously measure success in meeting objectives. Contributing to the national CTSA consortium is an objective of VICTR, as the success of the entire program is essential both for its continuity, and for the real societal impact on propelling clinical and translational science. We will continue to contribute in a number of ways, including active service on committees and within the leadership group, sharing of novel methods, and continued development and dissemination of software and tools. In the next grant cycle the VICTR team will continue to propel discoveries and ideas without delay through the spectrum of research to effective translation into clinical practice.